Talk:United Aerospace Command/@comment-24142455-20161020014215
Meanwhile, Schriener had a video feed up in front of him, and a connection being prepared for contact with the West. He breathed in and out, and cleared his forehead with a hanckerchief as the transmission began to go in. -In English- UAC Officer: Who is this? You are on restricted- Schreiner: This is Obergruppenfuhrer Emmerich Schreiner of the German Reich. UAC Officer: (whipering) 'what the f*ck, someone get ONI on this! You kidding me?' Um 'clears throat', What are you contacting the UAC for? Schreiner: I am here to initiate a diplomatic talk between the German Reich and the Unified Ceres Government, I request- UAC Officer: What? Schreiner: I request to speak to your President. UAC Officer: We will not initiate talks with the German Reich, they are the enemies of the UNS- Schreiner: Damn you! The Russians are closing on us! Do you want the Red Menace to take us all down? UAC Officer: We are signing off, hope you burn in hell you fascist scu- 'sudden static and a click' The camera's image changed, bearing the face of an old women with the dreaded triangle that Schreiner recognized. Parangosky: This is Admiral Margaret Parangosky, 'Commander in Chief of the Office of Naval Intelligence speaking'. Schreiner: What? Who are you? Parangosky: I am not like the worthless paper pusher you just talk to, General. Our insurgent forces in Norway have taken note of your "ally's" movements. Schreiner: What. Parangosky: I will explain later, but your cry for help has caught my attention. Schreiner: I don't understand, why are you. Parangosky: Our Earth has been under conflict for far too long, it is time that we lay down our useless bickering and unite together. These communists are bearing world unification down, and this is an opportunity that I am looking for. Schreiner stopped for a momeny to process the information, before returning to the discussion. Schreiner: You want to help the Reich? Parangosky: I do not want to help you, I could just say we have common enemies. Just like in the War, you and Japan? I can certainly go talk to my "President" if you wish. Schreiner: What? You can? Parangosky: My young man, I will let him know, under a few conditions. Schreiner: Conditions? Parangosky: My friend was right, you are quite a revolting group of people. Fascists are not the kind that should be ruling our world. Once we are done, this order is stripped Schreiner: Are you- Parangosky: And while doing so, I keep you and all your friends out of prison to help me rebuild Europe to what it was before your little lighting war. Might I ask, where is your Leader? I must speak with him. Schreiner: He dissapeared, with Field Marshal Strasse as well. Parangosky: A shame, he would have proved very useful for ONI if we got him. But I will make sure you get your support. They have made a mistake they will regret. I will be sure to communicate with you again shortly. I request that you hold the USSR off for as long as you can. It will take me time to get our President to shift his attention. Schreiner: If it means Germany lives on, then I shall do it. I will relay your words.... to High Command The tranmission went black, all that was being shown was the reflection of Schreiner's face. -In German- SF Soldier: Herr Schreiner, we have to go. Schreiner: I will, let me get my things. Where has Berger gone? SF Soldier: He is heading to Danzig to command Das Reich in the defense of Warsaw. Do you want me to send a message? Schreiner: Yes... tell him... tell him to be careful. SF Soldier: That is it? Schreiner: I've lost enough friends from age and this damned war. I'm not losing another. SF Solder: Affirmative. Seig Heil. -UAC High Command- Following the transmission, Admiral Parangosky called for the UAC's highest ranking officals, the President, and members of the UCG Senate to arrive at this emergency meeting. Strauss: Admiral, what is it? Parangosky: Gentlemen, today is a day that we have a chance to strike the USSR at its heart. It is the chance we have been waiting for. Carsten: Admiral? Parangosky: The USSR has attacked Germany, and has broken the Axis. This is an opportunity we have to take them down with coordinated strikes against them. Whitcomb: Admiral, we cannot stand up to the USSR at this point. The economy is in shambles. Senator: And Germany will most certainly be a problem. It will devolve into a three way war! Parangosky: The Germans will probably appreciate our assistance. Senator: What about the people? What about our word to fight fascism and communism? What will they think of us? Strauss: And our army is far smaller then theirs. Spectre production is behind because of this crisis Whitcomb: Our navy is in the middle of reconstruction also! The High Command members began to talk to each other, before Parangosky stood up from her chair, and they began to quite down. Parangosky: What was Admiral Cole here for? What did he always believe in? Whitcomb: The greater good? Parangosky: Then look what you are doing! Are you going to let one regime take over another? And let that bloated bear get any bigger? No! If we are to bring peace and stability that we promise, then we have to make some unholy decisions. Senator 2: With all due respect, we are already in Central America, we cannot project forces any further. Carsten: Admiral. The President, having been silent and listening to the discussion, leaned forward onto the desk and looked at them. Carsten: I think you all know my views, and I know mine are certaintly making this nation protectors of Democracy. Over there, I see a bunch of people being oppressed and fought over. If we are to protect Democracy, then we are going to take the war to the USSR. Cole declared war, and I intend to finish it. Strauss: Mr. President, you cannot be serious. Carsten: If it means that I have to side with Fasicsm, then let it be me who does it. My legacy has already fallen from this crisis, I may as well prepare one for my successor. Whitcomb: So what will you do? Carsten: We will prepare for total mobilization of the UNSC. We will be entering total war. I want 35% of my nation working in factories, serving, doing anything if they are to put an end to this! Senator: And how will we justify our actions? Carsten thought for a second, and looked at the Senator with a small smile. Carsten: The same way we justify everything, the infringement of human rights, and no Democracy is in sight! Parangosky looked at Carsten, and punched in a few commands to her data pad as Whitcomb stood up to go give orders to the UAC....